


a pin in a map

by Spikedluv



Series: Dec 2017 Gift Fic [6]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: Henry didn’t know why he’d even brought up the past tonight.  He generally wasn’t one to feel so nostalgic; his life was too long to wallow in ‘what if’s.





	a pin in a map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarlanX (Tarlan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> Takes place 4 years post-series. Also, I’ve borrowed two characters from the book ‘verse that never appeared in the TV show for a cameo and mention, but you don’t need to know who they are to figure out what’s going on.
> 
> This story is one of my December Gift Fic and was written for Tarlan for the prompt _Blood Ties, Mike/Henry, starting a new life in a new city_. This is less starting a new life and more a glimpse of a slice of that life. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Written: December 13, 2017

Henry stood on top of a roof looking out over Coal Harbor and the mountains to the north. He glanced west towards English Bay. Vancouver Island lay on the other side of it, and the Pacific Ocean on the other side of the island, but even Henry’s enhanced eyesight couldn’t see that far.

Still, it reminded him of the reason they’d ended up here in Vancouver once they’d made the decision to leave Toronto. “Do you remember how we ended up here?” Henry said.

“Staking out a cruise ship in the middle of the night?” Mike replied.

Mike had finally been transferred to the Homicide Division of Major Crime a year after they’d moved to Vancouver, but he remained close to the officers he’d worked with in Robbery. When he heard about people trafficking in ancient Mayan artifacts he immediately suspected that these weren’t people who just wanted to display ancient pottery on their shelves. Henry had done some digging in supernatural circles and unearthed a plot for world domination, though possibly not this world, and Tony had reported feeling what he called a ‘disturbance in the force’, so here they were.

Henry smiled at the exasperated tone, which made it sound like Henry had been the one to drag them all out here rather than Mike. “No, Michael, to Vancouver.”

There was a pause before Mike said, “You mean the map?”

“Yes,” Henry said, knowing where Mike’s mind had gone because his had gone there, too. “The map.”

“What made you think of that?”

“I can almost see the Pacific from up here,” Henry said.

“You cannot! Can you?” Tony said over the comms Mike had provided for them.

“He can’t,” Mike said.

“. . . and I was just thinking about how close we came to living on a boat in the middle of the ocean,” Henry finished.

“There’s a story there,” Tony said. “How come I don’t know the story?”

“You know the story,” Mike said. “We stuck a pin in a map.”

Which was true as far as it went. Henry had provided the map and the pin. Mike had folded the map to exclude the Northwest Territories, Nunavut, and most of Hudson Bay from consideration. Henry had agreed that he’d rather stay in the southern parts of Canada. He’d closed his eyes, turned in a circle three times, and jabbed the pin into the map as if he was pinning a tail on a very naughty donkey. Mike had opened his eyes and they’d both stared at the red pin sticking out of the blue of the Pacific Ocean off the coast of British Columbia.

“Were you aiming for as far away from Toronto as possible while still remaining in Canada?” Henry said.

“Technically that’s not inside Canada,” Mike pointed out.

“How far out do the territorial waters go?”

Mike ignored Henry and studied the map. “So, if we pick the nearest city . . .”

“Vancouver,” Henry said.

“And then we drank to it,” Henry told Tony now, leaving out the fact that Mike had imbibed in a glass of wine Henry bought for his visits, and Henry had sank his fangs into tender inside of Mike’s thigh.

“Movement,” Mike said before Henry could say anything else.

Not that he would. Tony didn’t know the full story of why they’d left Toronto and Henry wanted to keep it that way.

Henry turned in Mike’s direction and picked out three forms moving in the shadows. When they stepped away from the concealment of the buildings Henry realized that they were creating their own shadow. He waited until they’d boarded the cruise ship, which they suspected had been used to transport the artifact, and used his speed to check their perimeter.

Once he’d determined that the three beings were alone, Henry went to Mike’s position to fill him in. Mike jumped and swore when Henry appeared suddenly beside him. “Are you trying to get shot?”

Henry smirked, but merely said, “They’re alone.”

“Alright, let’s move in closer.”

The three of them moved to their secondary position and checked in once they were in place. Henry settled in to wait, but it didn’t take long for the three figures to reappear. As soon as they disembarked Mike gave the silent signal they’d arranged beforehand. Henry used his speed to grab the artifact before any of the humanoids knew he was there.

Tony had been bummed that he couldn’t use his nearly perfected Come To Me spell, but he’d been given a more important task. Henry whisked the artifact to Mike so he could hide it, and moved back to keep the three busy while Tony used the vibrations they’d created when they came to this world to open a portal back to their world.

One of the beings noticed Tony and tried to make a run for it. Mike stopped him with a piece of wood to what appeared to be the head. It went down like a sack of bricks and didn’t get back up. The other two redoubled their efforts, presumably not wanting to return to their world without the artifact. As soon as the portal was large enough Henry tossed his two creatures into it. Mike dragged the other over and as soon as the last one was through Tony closed the portal.

Tony’s breaths came hard and fast from the effort of creating the portal and holding it open, and sweat sheened his face. The scent of adrenaline-fueled arousal drifted around Tony.

“Why don’t you go see Lee?” Henry suggested.

Tony grimaced. “It’s so gross when you do that.”

Henry turned his smirk onto Mike when Tony stomped off to go see Lee.

Mike shook his head. “You do that on purpose.”

“Moi?” Henry said.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Let’s get that artifact into the vault.”

It said something Henry didn’t want to think too closely about the fact that they even needed a vault to keep objects of power out of the hands of those who wanted to use them for nefarious purposes. Mike slipped the artifact into the messenger bag he’d brought to hide it in without unwrapping the cloth it had been covered with to look at it. Let’s just say, lessons had been learned.

“Why is it always world domination?” Mike said as they walked back to where Henry had left his BMW. “Don’t they ever realize how much work that would be?”

“Apparently not.”

Henry drove from the Downtown district to Kitsilano where they lived in a condo that looked out over English Bay. A three bed and bath – a master where Mike slept and he and Henry did things that were definitely not sleeping, a guest room that used to be Tony’s until he got his own apartment, and a third they’d retrofitted for Henry to spend the daylight hours – the place was almost too large for the two of them. Henry already had a den he’d converted into a studio and home office, so the guest room sat empty because neither of them expected to have a guest anytime soon.

They stowed the artifact into the vault which Tony had hidden in a small inter-dimensional pocket to which only the three of them knew the ‘combination’. They both relaxed once the object was safely hidden away. This was one case that the Robbery Division would never know had been solved on their behalf.

“Did you ever think you’d be here?” Henry said.

“In Vancouver?” Mike said.

“Solving supernatural cases,” Henry said.

Mike gave an understanding nod. “Well, since I had no idea the supernatural existed, no. But once I found out, it was probably inevitable.”

“Despite the kicking and screaming?”

Mike gave Henry a look. “Despite that, yes. It’s kind of impossible to ignore some of the things I’ve seen since meeting you, or to keep pretending that cops who have no idea the supernatural exists stand a chance against it.”

Henry could tell that Mike’s thoughts had drifted to Vicki. It was inevitable that they did so given the topic of conversation. Henry didn’t know why he’d even brought up the past tonight. He generally wasn’t one to feel so nostalgic; his life was too long to wallow in ‘what if’s. He changed the subject.

“What about _here_?” Henry said, putting a special emphasis on the word.

“Here, as in your apartment?” Mike said. “Or here, as in your bed?”

“Either, both.”

“No,” Mike said. “I have to admit, I never saw that coming.”

“You were a surprise to me, too, Michael. Any regrets?” Henry tempted fate to ask.

“Wasted time comes to mind,” Mike said.

“Then, or now?”

“Can’t it be both?”

“Well, I can fix one of them,” Henry said.

“Can you?”

Smiling, Mike led Henry to the bed they never shared for sleep and they undressed quickly. There were times when Henry liked to take things slow, make Mike beg for it, but tonight wasn’t one of those times. Adrenaline zinged beneath the surface of Henry’s skin. He knew it wouldn’t dissipate until he had Mike’s cock in his ass and his fangs buried in Mike’s flesh.

Foreplay was rushed as they hurried towards the main event, but Henry still made sure he spent enough time on Mike’s nipples to get them hard and sensitive to the barest stirring of the air. Mike opened Henry more carefully than he required and Henry pulled away to lower himself onto Mike’s cock. He rode Mike until he felt how close to the edge Mike was.

Henry took Mike’s wrist into his hands, stroked his thumb over the pulse point. Mike’s eyes went darker. Henry raised Mike’s wrist to his mouth. He ran his tongue over the sensitive skin before sinking his fangs in. Mike’s back arched as Henry drew on his blood and his cock went impossibly hard inside Henry.

Blood had only ever been food for Henry, but Mike’s had been special from the first time he’d fed from him. And never more so than when he could smell and taste Mike’s arousal. One final pull of blood sent them both careening over the edge. Henry mindlessly laved the wound closed as they both recovered from their release.

After they’d celebrated a job well done with no injuries suffered, and showered off the smell of fish and the itch of drying come, they returned to the living room. Mike settled on the couch with a book. Even though he had put in extra hours beyond his usual shift and had just experienced mind-blowing sex, there was still a thread of adrenaline pumping through him. There always was after a case like this. Henry brought his drawing pad to the chair that had been turned so he could rest his bare feet on Mike’s legs.

Mike fell asleep on the couch, as had been inevitable from the moment he’d decided to read there rather than in bed. Henry picked Mike up and carried him to the bedroom.

“I hate when you do that,” Mike mumbled sleepily.

“I think you lie,” Henry said, “otherwise you wouldn’t continue to fall asleep on the couch.”

Mike snorted. He leaned against Henry when Henry put him on his feet and pulled the blankets back for him. Mike laid down and let Henry tuck him in. Asleep on his feet like this was the only time Mike let Henry take care of him without complaint, and Henry savored these moments.

“We did good tonight, right?” Mike said, his voice muffled by the pillow he’d already buried his face in.

“We did, yes,” Henry said.

Henry wondered where this was coming from – Mike was always positive they were doing the right thing. A moment later his question was answered by Mike’s next question.

“Do you think they’re alright?”

Henry knew immediately who Mike was talking about. “I think they are, yes. We haven’t heard anything to lead me to believe otherwise. Why don’t you call Dave in the morning to check in?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Henry sat beside Mike a while longer, unaccountably unsettled by the way Vicki and Toronto had been intruding on their thoughts tonight. He waited until Mike was asleep and went to call his own contact in Toronto. It wouldn’t hurt to check on them.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [Spikedluv on Tumblr](http://spikedluv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
